Electrified
by Annime Adiect
Summary: A portal between Sonic and Chris's world is now open for them to use freely.But, what happens when some secrets of Sonic's prove to be shocking in more ways than one?Will Earth still want to be his friend, even with the risk? And will Sonic really be ok?
1. Hedgehogs and Foxes

Annime: Ok, this is my first Sonic X fanfic so please be supportive! XD

Sonic: I'm kinda scared…and for all of you who have read her stories before, you know why.

Annime: Anyway, let's get started!

Amy: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_Electrified_

Sonic and Tails were together in a small part of Tail's multi-garage "mansion". Sonic was wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans while Tails was wearing a green polo shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Well, it's almost done." Tails turned his head to the blue hedgehog that sat behind him. "Soon we'll be able to travel from this planet to Chris's whenever we want."

"And when our homework is done," Sonic muttered.

Being on Chris's planet for so long had made them VERY behind in school. Amy and Tails didn't stress out about it as much as Sonic did. He didn't like to be in this position. Also, when he started training for track again he found that his powers had pulled all the weight in his running for a long time. Now he would have to start working up his "natural" speed all over again.

"Man," Sonic spoke again. "I can't believe they had their numbers wrong this whole time!"

Tails laughed. "Yea, I know. It's kinda like how you thought that you would drown when you were really in the kid pool area."

Sonic laughed. "Hey, I did that more than once too! You'd think I would know by now!"

Tails laughed again and shut the door that led to wires of a machine. He stood up off the ground and turned to Sonic.

"Well, we can run a test run tomorrow," Tails told him. "Just remember to be back home by dinner."

Sonic couldn't help but smirk. "Ok DAD, is MOM cooking?"

"Yea, Amy's cooking. And you know she hits hard when it comes to pans and hammers."

Sonic and Tails shuttered at this and Sonic hopped off the little bucket he had been sitting on.

"Well, let's get going," Sonic said, ushering Tails out of the fox's garage. Sonic led the way out of the building and towards a red convertible.

"Everyone on Chris's planet would find it really funny that you drive around in this thing," Tails chuckled.

Sonic nodded. "Yea and Sam might just have a heart attack."

Sonic opened the driver's door and flopped into his seat. He took out the keys he kept in his pocket and started up the car. Tails plopped into the seat next to him and Sonic started to drive away from the garage.

Now there was a new elevator where cars could go up to Angel Islands (where Tails' garages were located) and then back down onto the mainland.

As they finally landed on the ground Sonic let out the breath he had been holding and turned it into a sigh of relief. He had always been nervous about that thing, ever since it was made.

"Let's go home," Tails complained. "I'm hungry."

Sonic shook his head. "That's what you get for not eating anything for lunch."

Tails stuck out his tongue at Sonic, making the older laugh.

Annime: Ok, my regular chapters will be longer, this is just the intro.

Sonic: Please review!


	2. Letters

Annime: WOW! 2 reviews already! XD Thank you!

Sonic: So, what's happening next?

Annime: Ok, Sonic, I'm an author and this is before the chapter has started. Think, my friend, think.

Sonic: (pouts)

Tails: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

Sonic groaned as he tossed in his bed. His alarm had been an unwanted friend this morning, trying to wake him up so he could leave with the others to go test the machine Tails had built to help them travel to Chris's planet. It was 6 am, an hour before they had to leave, but, Sonic wanted just A LITTLE more sleep. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently to Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver, it was.

"Come on, sleepy head, get up," Shadow said as he walked into the blue hedgehog's room. "We really have to go in an hour."

Shadow and Silver had, not too long ago, gained everyone's trust. Before that they had proven to be Sonic's brothers. Eventually, they started to live with Sonic, Tails, and Amy. A little after those two moved in, they all had moved into a bigger place because it was getting too hectic in their little house. So, they bought an old fire-fighters building that was still in good use and decked it out. But, the next problem was that there was TOO much space, and being OCD, Sonic wanted to fill it. After calling Rouge and Knuckles, they made plans to move their stuff into the old fire-fighting building. Now, they all lived together, so things got pretty interesting.

"I don't want to get up," Sonic complained as he shifted to go under all the covers. "I just a little more sleep."

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. How was he supposed to force Sonic off of his bed? Deciding not to give up, Shadow took the sheets of the bed and yanked them of. Sonic went flying onto the floor on the other side. Sonic groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach.

"You jerk!" Sonic yelled as he pulled himself to his knees. He turned his green eyes to Shadow's red and glared at him. Shadow only smirked and walked away. "I'll get you back for that latter today you know!"

Shadow shrugged. Sonic probably would with the fact that he was now the fastest o the brothers. After Shadow and Silver's special shoes had been destroyed they could run as fast anymore. They had their own strengths…their own powers…

Sonic came into the kitchen dressed and grumbling his complaints. Everyone was giggling and laughing at his immature behavior, but he didn't care if he was immature. They wouldn't know how tired he was because they weren't the ones who had to stay up until 3 in the morning working on work because of their OCD.

Sonic sat at the table and started to eat the bowl of cereal. That was nice of them, to make him a bowl of cereal, but it didn't brighten up his mood THAT much. He sat there eating grumpily as everyone else wore a cocky smirk. He couldn't help but want to glare at them all.

"So, who's going to go through the machine first?" Silver asked.

Tails thought for a moment. "Well, if we do send someone in for a test run, then we will have to make sure they are fast so that they can run back if something's wrong."

Sonic stopped eating and felt everyone's eyes on him.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Sonic said. "Do you really think I want to risk getting killed from an experimental procedure?"

Everyone kept staring at him, not giving him an answer. Sonic groaned for the hundredth time that day.

"You're not making me do anything," Sonic growled. Everyone backed off of him as they freaked out a little. After all, rule number one was don't mess with Sonic when he just woke up after having only about 3 hours of sleep.

Shadow turned to Tails. "Can't we, by any chance, send in a note? If they are people we don't know then they could ether ignore it or reply, 'Hey, who the freak is this?'"

Tails shrugged. "I don't know. When Chris came the last time he was 18 years old. They might not remember us. So, we may get that response no matter what."

Sonic shook his head. "No, that was a mess up in time. Our times are really in sink. We all messed up on that math. What happened already is in stone, when it comes to Chris coming to help us. There just may be some changes."

Tails nodded. "Yea, it's a complicated science, but Sonic is right."

Sonic laughed and said, "Hey Tails, I'm just repeating what you told me."

Shadow smirked. "So, we can send Sonic in with a message and then he can run back out."

Sonic glared at his oldest brother. "I'm not going in that death machine! It's too experimental!" Shadow laughed and turned back to Tails.

"Yea," Shadow spoke again. "We need to send in a message. A letter might be best."

"No," Sonic sarcastically objected. "We are going to send them a freaking text message. Of COURSE it's going to be a letter!"

Silver, the second oldest of the three, chuckled at this as Shadow growled at the sarcastic blue hedgehog.

"Hey, don't treat me like an idiot," Shadow ordered Sonic with a glare. Sonic shrugged and went back to eating.

"Hey," Amy finally spoke up. "I think we should all write a small paragraph in the letter. That way we can all say hi to everyone our own way. But, we should also have an opening paragraph."

Sonic raised hand and Amy looked over at him with a questioning expression.

"Will spelling count?" Sonic asked. He looked serious, but everyone knew he was teasing.

"Oh shut up Sonic," Amy snapped back playfully. She went into a closest and pulled out some paper. "Ok everyone, start writing."

Sonic groaned but took the paper from Amy. Amy hit him as she passed him, making him wine. The pink hedgehog gave everyone their paper and then grabbed everyone a pencil.

"Just in case you spell something wrong Sonic," Amy told her crush.

Sonic stuck out his tongue at her and then began to write.

Annime: I hope you guys like this!

Sonic: Why wouldn't they?

Annime: I don't know. Why are you so sarcastic?

Sonic: (shrugs.) We may never know.

Shadow: Please review!


	3. Portal? What Portal?

Annime: Hello everyone!

Sonic: …Hi…

Amy: (whispers to Annime): What's up with him?

Sonic: (hears the whisper) She made some kidnap the main protagonist in one of her last stories…now, what might she do to me?

Knuckles: I guess it just sucks to be you, dude.

Tails: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_Letter reading, no matter if it's aloud or not; it will say if it is read out loud._

_**Chapter 2**_

Sonic opened the door and stepped out of his car. Shadow, Sliver, and Tails followed in suit. Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge climbed out of the other car.

"So, we just throw the letters inside the machine and they arrive on Chris's planet?" Silver asked Tails as they all walked into one of the many garages.

"Yea and, if I have my numbers right, the letters should land inside the Thorndike's house," Tails answered. Sonic raised an eyebrow at the fox and crossed his arms.

"Now how exactly can you even TRY to figure that out?" Sonic questioned. "We don't even know if it will take us to Chris's planet."

"Well," Tails said. "If it does go to Chris's planet, I put in the exact latitude and longitude of Chris's house."

Sonic blinked at this. "So, now, tell me why we call Eggman a genius when you can figure that out AND explain it to me?"

"It's not THAT complicated, Sonic," Shadow finally spoke. "It's actually pretty simple. You're just too stupid to figure even THAT out."

Sonic turned to his oldest brother and glared at him. "I would rather be stupid than be a jerk like you."

Shadow chuckled. "Well, that's where we disagree."

"Will you two knock it off?" Silver said. "Sonic, you're not stupid, and Shadow, you're not a jerk. Now, if you were to say you were annoying THEN you would be telling the truth."

Shadow and Sonic both glared at their middle brother.

"Look who's talking," Shadow countered.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Yea we aren't the ones who go on and on about politics and health from the time the sun comes up to after it has set."

"Ok, now ALL of you can shut up because you are ALL getting on my nerves," Amy said with her hammer up against her demi jean shorts. Sonic and his brothers quickly stopped arguing and looked around to find everyone waiting for them with their arms crossed.

"My bad," the three said in sink making everyone chuckle.

"Brothers," Knuckles muttered as he turned to Tails. "So, now what do we do?"

Tails didn't answer as he ran to the computer and turned on the machine. The machine looked just like the one Tails had made with Chuck, only smaller. It started to turn on like the other one did as well.

"Now we just send them in there," Tails told the others. They all nodded and stepped forward. Amy was the first to send her letter into the portal, followed by Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and lastly Sonic. They stood there for a moment waiting for something to happen. But, what was supposed to happen anyway?

Ella was cleaning the kitchen when she heard a weird sound in the living room. She blinked as the sound appeared a few more times before stopping completely.

"Now, that doesn't sound normal," she murmured. "Maybe I should go check it out." The woman left her work in the kitchen and went into the empty living room. She hummed a little as she looked around until she found papers lying on the table that weren't there before. "Now where di those come from?" Ella wondered aloud as she picked them up. She started to read the one on the bottom first and then gasped at the name that signed it.

Amy Rose Lynn-Heart.

"Mr. Tanaka!" yelled Ella. "Mr. Tanaka, come look at this!"

Mr. Tanaka appeared from the doorway and entered the room. "What is it, Ella?"

"Mr. Tanaka, read these," Ella told him. "See who it's from."

Mr. Tanaka looked at her questionably, but sis as she said. His eyes almost popped out of his skull when he skimmed through the names of the writers of the letters.

"How can this be," he asked astonished. "They left almost a year ago."

Ella nodded at this. "I don't know, but there isn't a doubt in my mind that it is from them. Let's go to Chuck and see what he thinks."

Chuck was at his computer typing away with an idea playing at his fingertips. He sat in his computer chair in his little room above the garage.

The elderly man missed his companion Tails ever since the young fox had left. There always seemed to be something missing in his lab; there wasn't someone to talk to who understood what he would say. Now, no one was around to communicate scientifically to.

"Dr. Thorndike," Mr. Tanaka spoke as he and Ella climbed the stairs into the small room. "We have some things you may want to see.

Chuck turned to the two and looked at them for a moment with curiosity. "What is it?"

Ella handed the letters to Chuck and Chuck took a good look at them. His eyes widened as he read the names that were sighed at the bottom.

"Where did you get these?" Chuck asked Ella.

"Well," Ella replied, "there was a weird noise coming from the living room, so I went to go investigate. Then there were these papers sitting on the little table that wasn't there before."

Chuck turned from the maid back to the letters. He put Tails' on top and began to read aloud.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Hey! I know it's been a while, but we decided to send you these letters._

_Well, everyone's been ok (although Sonic's going through some issues) but we wanted to, sort of, drop the bomb on you._

_The numbers were wrong. Our worlds weren't emerging. Our worlds are already in sink when it comes to time. So, we kinda left for no reason…_

_Don't get me wrong, we love you guys, but I'm kinda glad we came back home. We get to see our dearly missed friends AND find a way back to you guys._

_Please send a message back through the portal if this is you guys. If it's not…then just ignore this._

_Your loving friend,_

_Miles 'Tails' Power_

Chuck looked at the letter questionably and then looked at the other two near him.

"What portal?"

Annime: Well, there you go!

Sonic: I'm tired!

Amy: Take a break from homework.

Sonic: NO!

Annime: …

Amy: Wow…

Silver: Please review!


	4. Waiting for Replies

Annime: Hi! Ok, someone pointed out to me that Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are brothers, but I like the idea of them being brothers, so I made them brothers. XD I really do understand their view point and option though! XD Thank you for your option and your review! Thank you ALL for you reviews!

Sonic: She made them annoying brothers too…

Annime: Sure, why not?

Shadow: (chuckles) Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_This is anyone reading a letter. It will say if it's out loud or not._

_**Chapter 3**_

"How long do you think it's going to take for them to reply?" Sonic ask the others. They were all relaxing in the garage waiting for something big to happen.

Tails shrugged. "I'm not sure. It could be hours, days, weeks-,"

"Ok, I don't think I want to stay here for a week," Sonic interrupted.

Shadow shook his head. "We aren't going to stay here for more than today, you idiot."

Sonic glared at his brother as he thought about punching him in the face.

"Not funny," Sonic growled as some of the others began to laugh.

Chuck followed Ella and Mr. Tanaka into the living room and to where the letters appeared. Chuck carefully examined the small coffee table.

"I don't see anything," Chuck muttered as he placed his hand on the table. He didn't feel anything either. Then suddenly, as he felt the air around where his hand once lay, he felt something strange sucking his hand in. "Never mind," Chuck announced. "There's something there."

Mr. Tanaka and Ella stared with wide eyes at what they couldn't see before. There as a small spot where a transparent swirl-like object hung in the air.

"So THAT'S the portal?" Mr. Tanaka spoke as he took a step closer to get a better look at it.

Chuck nodded. "Yes, but I don't think it's big enough to fit anything more than a letter. We should wait until Chris gets home from his Saturday track practice before us-,"

"GRANDPA, I'M HOME!" yelled Chris. His voice rang throughout the house and into the living room.

"CHRIS, COME IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Chuck called into the hallway. "I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

Ella giggled. "Master Chris is going to be so excited."

Chuck nodded with a smile. "Yes Ella, I know."

Chris came running into the living room with a smile on his young face.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Chris asked as he looked at all three of the adults.

Chuck handed Chris the letter that came from Sonic. Chris started to read it from the top silently, not knowing who it was from.

"Read it out loud, Chris," Ella persuaded with excitement.

Chris nodded and began to read.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Hey guys, what's up? Yes it has been a year since we've seen you, but that might be one of the most exciting parts!_

_A lot of new stuff has happened since we have left. I had to go to a stupid therapist, deal with Eggman causing trouble, do TONS of make-up work, train for track, move to a different house, and find out that I have two brothers. Yes, I know, it's been crazy._

_So, I hope this is you guys because if it's not I'm going to be mad! I don't want to wait for Tails to fix the machine! That could take WEEKS!_

_Your friend,_

_Sonic Jacob Castro_

Chris stared at the name with wide eyes. He knew that new. Well, he knew the first name. And there was only one person who it belonged to.

"Sonic," Chris whispered.

Sonic groaned with annoyance and inpatients as he lay on the concrete ground. Shadow walked over to the blue hedgehog and stood over him.

"Please tell me you're not lying on the ground like a pre-scholar," Shadow nearly begged. Sonic glared up at him with knives for eyes.

"Please tell me you're not acting like a pre-scholar by being a cry baby," Sonic countered. Shadow rolled his eyes and poked Sonic with his foot. Sonic just ignored him as he went back to staring at the ceiling. Silver was the next one to walk up to Sonic.

"Sonic, are you tired or something?" Silver questioned. Sonic laughed at this.

"Kinda, I mean, I WAS woken up at 6 in the morning when I fell asleep at 3. And, now it's 1 pm."

Sliver rolled his eyes at this, but the white hedgehog couldn't help but smile.

"We have been waiting here for a while, haven't we?" Knuckles pointed out. "Maybe we should go and grab something to eat. I mean, we can come right back."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Rouge agreed as she hopped off of the chair she had been sitting in. "We did skip lunch, after all."

Sonic sat up and stretched. "Yea lunch sounds good to me."

Everyone got up and stretched. They were about to leave to go get in the two car when they hear a weird noise. They all turned to see a letter lying on the ground. Sonic was the first one to run to it and pick it up. The blue hedgehog read it silently to himself.

"Well, what does it say, Sonic?" Knuckles pressed as he stood with everyone that surrounded Sonic.

"Ok, ok, I'll read it aloud," Sonic comforted the others.

_Dear Everyone,_

_How did you find out the numbers were wrong? And how did you find out how to build a portal without chaos emeralds? Wait, did you make one without chaos emeralds?_

_Well, that doesn't matter. What DOES matter is that we need to see each other in person SOON. And when I say soon, I say VERY SOON!_

_Nothing has been going on around here lately. It's like all of our lives became boring once you guys left. We all miss you._

_Love your friends,_

_Chris, Chuck, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka_

"Yes!" Tails cried out with joy. "It worked! It really worked!"

Everyone laughed at the young fox's antics and began to bubble with excitement.

"How long do you think it will take for us to visit them in person?" Amy asked with a bright smile painted on her face.

"Well," Tails spoke as he stopped twirling around. "I could reset the calculations and make it to where we can all go through, and it would only take a second. But, it would take 24 hours to load."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Well," Sonic piped up. "We have a long weekend. Let's load up our overnight bags and see how long they will deal with us starting tomorrow."

Annime: Yes let's see how long they deal with them. XD

Tails: Please review!


	5. Shadow's Joke Becomes Real

Annime: Hello! I hope people still like this story, because I only got one review from the last chapter. Aww well, thanks for the reviews I already have! XD

Silver: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 4**_

Silver entered Sonic's room hesitantly, not wanting what happened yesterday to happen again. Sonic lay in his bed sleeping peacefully and comfortably.

Sonic had to work a late shift last night at work to make up for not being able to go into work today. And, even though his stubbornness kicked in again and he wanted to get some homework done, the blue hedgehog forced himself to go to sleep at around 1 am. He had only been home for about an hour before sleep had taken him.

Now, it was 9 am, and Sonic didn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon.

"Sonic," Silver called out his younger brother's name softly. The white hedgehog shook the sleeping blue one. "Come on, Sonic. It's time to get up."

Sonic groaned as he turned his head to face his brother. He opened his eyes and used the back of his hand to rub his left eye.

"Ok," Sonic said sleepily. "Thank you."

Silver blinked in surprise, but then smiled. So, Sonic had finally gotten the right amount of sleep after all? Silver walked back into the kitchen with a smile of victory painted on his face. Everyone looked at Silver with wide eyes.

"You mean… he didn't bite your head off?" Tails asked, not needing Silver to tell him that it had gone well.

Silver shook his head. "Nope; I told you guys that it would be a good idea to let him sleep a little bit longer, and I was right."

Shadow huffed. "It would have been more fun if we had woken him up around 6."

"You only think that because you are a jerk," Silver pointed out.

Shadow shrugged. "I can respect that."

"So, when will Sonic be ready?" Knuckles questioned. "We still need to go pick up Cream."

Right after these words escaped Knuckle's lips, Sonic came walking into the room with a green t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Don't we already have our bags in the car?" Sonic asked the other's with a yawn.

"Yea, so you are the only one we are waiting for," Amy answered. "Now, eat some breakfast so we can go."

Sonic grabbed the bowl of cereal from off the table and the jug of milk off the counter.

"So, Sonic," Shadow said. "We were all talking it over, and we think that YOU should be the first one who goes through."

Sonic almost choked on his first bite of cereal, but somehow swallowed it without having that much damage done to him.

"You are NOT serious," Sonic growled at his oldest brother. "You have to be kidding."

Shadow snickered as yesterday's happenings replayed right in front of him.

"Oh, but I'm not," Shadow said to Sonic. "I REALLY AM going to push you into that portal first."

Sonic glared at the black hedgehog. "You touch me, and then you will die in your sleep." Shadow laughed out loud at this.

"Sonic," Shadow spoke while he laughed. "You may PHYICALLY be able to do that, but your emotions and your mind get in the way."

Sonic continued to give him a hard glare. "Sometimes I REALLY can't stand you."

Shadow gave him a bright smile of pure victory. "And I love my little brother."

Sonic broke his glare as he rolled his eyes and went back to eating his cereal.

"So, Sonic," Cream said as they were finally leaving from picking up the small girl. "What do you think everyone's going to look like?"

Sonic shrugged as he tried to pay attention to the road. "I don't know. I guess Chuck's gonna look like…well, Chuck, Ella will look like Ella, Mr. Tanaka will look like Mr. Tanaka, and Chris will look like Chris."

Cream giggled. "I know that, silly! But how old do you think Chris will be?"

Sonic shrugged. "He will probably be a year older than we was before."

"Why aren't you giving me real answers?"

"What makes you think I HAVE real answers?"

Tails sighed, stopping what could turn into an argument. "Sonic, just drive, please?"

"But I really-," Sonic tried to object, but Tails wouldn't let him.

"Just," Tails gave a small pause to try to add a little more emotion to his order, "drive."

Sonic pouted, but continued to drive as Cream giggled in the back seat.

After about fifteen minutes they were finally at the garage. Rouge, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles were already there since Sonic, Tails, and Amy had gone to pick up Cream and Cheese.

"So, how do we get this thing to work?" Silver asked Tails. "Aren't we supposed to wait a little while?"

Tails looked down at his watch. "Well, it's 12:00pm. So, we don't really have that long of a wait. Just let me check to see if we even HAVE to wait, anyway." Tails walked into the garage to check on the machine.

Shadow slowly turned his head towards Sonic and once the blue hedgehog met the eyes the black one, he knew he was in trouble.

"So, Sonic," Shadow snickered. "How would you like your funeral to look?"

Sliver hit Shadow in the head and the oldest of the three winced.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked.

"For being a jerk," Sonic answered for Silver as he walked into the garage. Shadow scowled at his longest brother as he walked with everyone else. They all followed the fox into the garage and waited for his report.

"Well, there isn't a wait anymore," Tail announced. "Now, let's do this." The young fox pressed the button that turned on the machine. Everyone stared in awe at the swirling colors.

"Just like I promised Sonic," Shadow said. "You get to go first." Suddenly, Sonic was shoved hard, but stopped himself before he was able to go into the machine.

"Are you nuts!" Sonic yelled. No one seemed as alarmed as Sonic was, though. Then, with one final shove, Sonic was going through the portal…NOW everyone was alarmed.

Sonic flew into a living room where Chris Thorndike sat on the coach. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open at the sight of his old friend.

"Shadow, you jerk!" Sonic screamed through the portal that was still there. "When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry!"

Annime: Wow…ok, I have an announcement to make. Sonic will be thirteen in this fanfic while Shadow is 15 and Silver is 14. (They can drive because the laws are different on their planet.) I will announce the other ages later.

Cream: Please review!


	6. Meetings

Annime: Hello everyone! I'm back and ready for action!

Sonic: Oh boy…

Tails: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 5**_

"You did NOT just do that!" Amy yelled. "For all we know living things aren't able to pass through that portal, and before we can test it you just shove your youngest brother through?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "I didn't see you complaining five seconds ago when you couldn't stop laughing."

"That was when it was a joke," Silver pointed out. "Now this is serious. Sonic might be really hurt."

"Well, if you are so scared for him, why don't we find out ourselves?" Shadow suggested.

Sonic growled again as he didn't take his eyes off of the portal. This made him unable to notice Chuck, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka join him and Chris in the room.

"Sonic?" Chris spoke first. Sonic's head swung over to see Chris sitting on the coach. The two both shared the same look of shock.

Sonic looked back at the portal. "Hey guys!" the hedgehog yelled. "It works!" Sonic laughed as he stood up and turned back to Chris. "Well, would you look at this? It's Chris Thorndike."

Chris smiled and laughed as he jumped up and tackled Sonic into an overjoyed hug.

"I'm so glad you are back," Chris said.

"I am too, but can I please breathe?" Sonic replied. Chris let him go and laughed again.

"Sorry."

"No problem, let me just go pull those stupid jerks through and get them over here. I have a small gift for Shadow." Sonic walked over to the portal, but stopped as a black hedgehog walked through. Shadow turned to Sonic and smirked.

"Good, you're ok," Shadow said with relief. "Now they won't kill me."

"I wouldn't say you are in the clear yet," Sonic snarled. "I was always first in line to kill you."

Shadow took a step back. "Hey, hey, calm down."

Chris blinked at the scene that played in front of him.

"Shadow?" he finally murmured as he stood up from the ground. Shadow sung his head to Chris and waved.

"Hey kid, nice seeing you," said the black hedgehog.

Next thing anyone knew, Amy walked through the portal.

"I thought you were supposed to tell us if Sonic was ok or not, not leave us hanging!" Amy yelled. Shadow covered his ears.

"We aren't at home, you should be quiet," Shadow pointed out. Amy blinked and looked around to find everyone.

"Oh," Amy murmured with embarrassment.

"(cough cough) Fail (cough cough)," Sonic said, half trying to hide it with the fake coughs and half wanting her to hear. Amy turned and glared at him.

"What did you just say?"

Sonic decided to play dumb and looked at her with a questionably.

"What makes you think I said anything?" Sonic interrogated.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Umm because you kinda DID say something, I think?"

Sonic shook his head and turned back to Chris. "Sadly, he still doesn't understand modern day humor."

Shadow growled at the blue hedgehog while Amy turned back to the shocked adults.

"Those two are brothers," Amy explained with a roll of her eyes. "They act like that A LOT."

Just as suddenly as when Amy walked through the portal, Silver, Knuckles, and Rouge followed and entered the living room.

"Uh…hi," Knuckles said shyly. Rouge nudged him in the side.

"Ignore him," the bat told the adults who were now coming out of their shock. "He's still learning how to communicate."

Knuckles glared at her, but soon turned and poked his head into the portal. He spoke some unrecognizable words and pulled out Cream and Tails. Tails had his arms crossed as he looked over at the others who were now standing in the living room.

"Thank you all SO much for coming to get us," Tails spoke with sarcasm. "I love you guys SO much."

Chuck smiled as he saw the taller Tails. They had all grown taller, except for Sonic, as odd as it was. Tails was now almost as tall as Sonic.

"I never thought I would see any of you again!" Cream cried as she ran to Ella. Cheese also cried as Cream hugged Ella. Tails turned to the portal and pressed a button causing it to disappear.

"We can go back using this," Tail told the others. "Right now we need to visit."

"And commit some murders," Sonic growled as he narrowed his eyes at Shadow. The black hedgehog gave Sonic a smirk.

"Ok, so what is this about Shadow being Sonic's brother?" Chuck questioned as he walked over to the group. Sonic laughed nervously.

"We can talk about that later," said Sonic. "Right now I want to know what's been going on HERE."

Chris scratched his head. "Well, the president was reelected, I went into the high school, and besides that everything has been a bit boring without you around."

Sonic smiled. "Well, I guess it's about time we changed that. How long has it been again, a year?"

Amy nodded. "Yea, but it's actually been a year, a month, and three days."

The newly arrivals all went silent and turned to Amy.

"How do you know that?" Knuckles asked. "For me, a year is a year."

"I know, right?" Sonic agreed. "Come on, Amy! Why do you have to be so technical? Can't we just round it?"

Amy smiled. "Nope, I like it JUST the way it is."

Sonic and Knuckles sighed, but Sonic recovered fast and turned back to Chris.

"So, how's you mom and dad?" Sonic asked. Curiosity bubbled inside of the blue hedgehog with the next question. "How's Sam?"

Chris laughed at the last one. "They are all fine, and Sam still drives for the president. He races sometimes, but not as much as he used to."

"Ah," Sonic muttered. "Good times…"

Sliver stood there watching everyone talk around him. He had never been here before, so these were all strangers to him.

"And who is this?" Mr. Tanaka finally spoke up. Everyone turned to see the butler looking at Silver.

"Oh, me?" the silver hedgehog tried to make sure he was the one who was being mentioned. "I'm Silver."

Annime: Well, there you go!

Silver: Please review!


	7. Testing Break'

Annime: Hello everyone!

Sonic: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 6**_

Sonic and the gang of newly arrivals sat on the couch as Ella brought in some tea and cookies. Chris sat in a love-seat facing the couch next to his grandfather. Ella and Mr. Tanaka took the chairs on both sides of them.

"So, you have been going to school?" Chuck said. The group had never spoken about any kind of school.

"Yea, we had to catch up a lot," Tails replied. "But it wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself," Sonic muttered. Tails elbowed the blue hedgehog and Sonic squeak in surprise. "What was that for?" Tails didn't reply. He just turned back to Chuck and smiled.

"Yea, so we've been pretty busy."

Sonic glared at the fox for a moment before turning to Chris.

Amy gave the two boys a sharp glance before speaking, "Yea, and sadly Eggman hasn't been giving us much slack."

Sonic nodded. "I don't mind it that much, but there are some day I feel like that guy just crosses the line."

Chris's eyes suddenly went wide. "Do you think Eggman will come here again?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes he can be unpredictable, but if he does come back it might just be to say hi."

Chuck tilted his head. "Hi?"

"Oh, did I mention," Sonic continued, "that Eggman can be completely weird at times!"

"Sadly, you failed to mention that," Ella said.

"Whoops," Sonic whispered. "That would have been able to explain a lot too…"

"Don't forget," Shadow added. "He might blow up some buildings too."

"And that's why we can't have nice things," Silver murmured. Sonic laughed.

"SO TRUE," the blue hedgehog agreed. "But seriously, it's not very safe."

Chris eyed the hedgehog known as Silver from his shoes to his head.

"So, how did you meet Silver?" Chris asked Sonic. Sonic smirked.

"Silver is my youngest older brother," Sonic explained. "Apparently we were all separated at birth and taken to different times."

"Well, Silver and I were," Shadow corrected. "Somehow Sonic was the lucky one who stay in our correct time period."

"I'm disappointed," Tails commented with a smirk. "I would have much rather grown up with Shadow or Silver."

Sonic's jaw dropped and Tails laughed.

"I'm just playing bro," Tails said quickly. "It's all a joke."

Sonic turned to Chris and pointed to Tails. "Do you see what I have to deal with?"

Chris laughed as Tails and Sonic started to bicker friendly-like with each other.

"So, is the public going to know that we are back?" Amy questioned.

Chuck nodded. "We have already told the president that you sent those letters."

"We should have only sent one," Knuckles muttered. "It probably took you an hour to read those letters."

Mr. Tanaka shook his head. "No, it did not. It was actually more interesting than anything to see all of your hand writing."

Chris suddenly jumped out of his seat with excitement.

"Do you think I could call Uncle Sam?" Chris asked. "He would love to see you guys again!"

"Sure," Knuckles spoke as he turned to Sonic with a sly smile. Sonic glared at the guardian.

"Yea, I don't have a problem with him coming," Sonic said to Chris calmly. "But I hope he knows that I'm NOT racing him."

"Aww," Shadow teased. "What are you, chicken?"

"Forget you, Shadow," Sonic muttered. "I don't need your crap."

Chris left the room where the two hedgehogs were starting to argue and went to the kitchen to use the phone. It took a moment to dial the numbers, but less time for his uncle to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Sam Speed here," spoke a voice just as Chris put the phone to his ear.

'That's my uncle,' Chris thought. "Hey, Uncle Sam, you will never guess who's here."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Sonic, Tails, Amy, and the others, that's who!"

"WHAT?"

Chris heard the phone hang up after the sound of a screeching tire rang through to his ears. He looked down at the phone with the weird feeling that he would see his uncle at any moment-

Suddenly, the front door was slammed and the boy heard footsteps running down the hall way. Chris blinked as his uncle appeared at the doorway of the kitchen breathing heavily and sweating.

"How does he do that?" Chris murmured as Sam looked around the room.

"Chris, I was less than a block away; now where are they?" Sam questioned, obviously knowing what Chris had said.

Chris pointed to the other door way where he himself had come in the kitchen. "They are in the living room."

Sam raced into the living room and just as suddenly Sam had arrived, Sonic screamed,

"NO!"

Chris ran into the living room to see what the commotion was all about.

"No," Sonic repeated. "I'm not going to race you today. I came to visit everyone today, not race."

"But come on," Sam complained. "I haven't raced someone like you in a LONG TIME."

Sonic crossed his arms. "And you can wait a little longer too, because today is for visiting. We have plenty of time for racing later. That is when you can give me all you've got."

Sam looked disappointed, but obviously not wanting to push his luck stop pressuring.

"So, how long are you staying?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Tails shrugged. "Well, since we finished our biggest tests of the year we are on what we call, 'test break'. So, we will have to be in school by next Monday."

"You have a week off school just for taking tests?" Chris asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Well, it's a week-long test for three out of four of our four cores. So it's three weeks of testing a stress," Sonic explained. "I think I would like to have a break after that. Those tests help us find out what level classes we will take next year, and they cost more than half our grade."

Chris whistled and Sonic nodded with agreement.

"Well, we would enjoy you all staying with us for your break," Chuck said.

"Thank you," Tails spoke with a smile.

Annime: Ok, this is just filler because I didn't really know how to go to the good part yet…

Tails: Please review!


	8. Tackling

Annime: Hi! Thank you guys for your help when I said I was running out of ideas! I hope I can pick this story back up in this chapter!

Sonic: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

Sonic was sitting on the window seal of the little room upstairs from the garage. He now remembered how boring it was to wait for Chris to come home, but didn't jump outside because Chris had begged him to stay hiding. Sonic could understand why; Chris hadn't seen Sonic in a long time, and he wanted to see Sonic without anyone barging in for a little while. Well, besides his friends, of course. And Sonic had only been on Chris's planet for about two days.

Sonic was also waiting for Helen, Danny, and Francis. He heard their excitement over the phone when Chris had called them all so they could come over after school. The blue hedgehog had chuckled when he heard them piling Chris up with questions that the boy couldn't answer.

"So, what time is it?" Sonic asked Tails and Chuck for the fifteenth time in the past ten minutes. Tails narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog.

"It is two minutes since the last time you asked," Tails answered. Sonic groaned and hit his head on the wall behind his head.

"Don't worry, Sonic," Chuck said. "Chris should be here any moment now. There is no chance that he would be late today."

Sonic nodded to him gratefully and then stuck his tongue out at Tails. Tails only shrugged with a smirk on his face in return.

When Sonic looked out the window again he jumped up off the window seal. He had seen Chris and his friends running to the garage.

"He's FINALLY HERE!" Sonic spoke with exasperation. Tails giggled a little bit and Sonic turned to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"You do know you are going to be tackled, right?" Tails questioned. Sonic's eyes went wide with realization and Tails laughed out loud. Not a moment later than this was Tails' guess turned into reality. Sonic was on the ground as two happy teens crushed him with hugs of excitement.

"Oh, come on!" Helen complained. "I want a hug too!" Danny and Francis jumped off of Sonic and the blue hedgehog groaned. He sat up and held his head.

"Give me a moment, Helen," Sonic requested from the blonde. "I'm a little dizzy from that game of football." Everyone laughed at this, especially Tails, and Sonic glared playfully at the orange fox. "Ha, ha yea, it's SO funny!" Sonic smiled as he stood up and gave Helen her wish. "There, is that better?" Helen giggled and nodded.

"Hey, Tails," Danny said to the two-tailed fox. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! I here you all have been too," said Tails with a smile. Sonic sighed, causing Danny and Tails' attention to go to him.

"Why am I always the one who's tackled?" Sonic muttered, making everyone laugh again. Sonic just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, mentally admitting it was funny.

"So, what are we going to do?" Francis asked. "Go around town? Hang out inside the house? What did you plan, Chris."

"I planned for us to go to the mall." Chris smiled while Sonic gulped.

Yea Sonic could hang out and act like his good-old-self at the mall he usually goes to, but here he doesn't know a lot of people. That's why he hadn't gone anywhere with Chris and the others when he was here before.

"Hey, I'm up for that," Tails spoke. Sonic looked over at Tails and the younger just shrugged. Sonic did the same and nodded.

"Yea that should be fun," Sonic agreed, trying to turn the bad ideas of this in his head to good ideas.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Chris. "I'll go get Amy and the others!" Chris took off down the steps so he could run over to the main house.

"So, you guys won't be a secret for long," Francis said. Sonic shrugged.

"I guess not, but I better not get tackled again or I'm gonna be ticked!" Sonic ranted. Tails rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"You might wanna get that whining out of your system before Shadow and Silver get here," Tails said. "They may pick on you."

"I'd like to see them try anything," Sonic murmured. The three young humans looked at each other with confusion.

"Shadow and Silver are here?" Danny questioned. "Why is Shadow here, and who is Silver?"

"It's a pretty long story," Sonic said with a laugh. "I'll explain it to you later."

The five jumped into a small conversation for ten minutes until the others from the house finally arrived.

"Ella said she will take us," Chris told them. "All we need to do is hop in the car."

"Will it fit all of us?" Silver asked. Sonic placed a hand on his older brother's shoulders.

"Have you ever seen their car?" Sonic spoke. Silver shook his head and Sonic smirked. "Well, I guess you are gonna have to find out if we will all fit by yourself."

Silver's eyes widened as he sat in the limo. Everyone fit inside without a single problem.

"See," Sonic said with a mocking tone. "What did I tell you?" Silver ignored the tone his younger brother was using and nodded. Shadow was as quiet as ever, but he couldn't stop the surprise from shining in his eyes.

"I knew you had money," Shadow commented. "But I never knew you were THIS decked out!" Chris nodded.

"Yea; I guess this is what happens when you parents are movie stars AND CEOs," Helen said. "I kinda wonder why Chris doesn't OWN the mall yet."

Sonic chuckled as Chris sent Helena playful glare. He knew there was something between those two, and, just as Amy had pointed out before, they made a perfect couple!

"So, where in the mall are we going first?" Francis asked. Amy's eyes went wide in excitement.

"Let's look in Carly's!" Amy begged. "They have some adorable jeans.

Sonic felt like he was about to barf. He also had the strange feeling that the boys and girls were going to ditch each other in the first ten minutes of being there.

Annime: Ok, at least I picked it up A LITTLE BIT. I hope to get into some action next time, though.

Chris: Please review!


	9. Robots at Malls

Annime: Hi! If you guys are interested in any news of mine (which you probably aren't XD) I have announcements on my profile I just updated.

Amy: Annime doesn't own Sonic X nor anything belonging to someone else…that includes Miley Cyrus….why did I have to add that?

Annime: Because I want to make sure…and I personally like Miley Cyrus's music and do think it's a little funny how a lot of people are crazy about her (positive or negative) - I respect her though.

_**Chapter 8**_

Sonic's predictions were correct as the boys finally split up from the girls. Honestly, guys can only spend SO LONG looking at dresses or watching people do their hair. Sonic and Chris were pretty sure that even some girls didn't want to sit there and watch someone get highlights and lowlights in their already pretty hair.

"So, now what do we do?" Chris asked. Sonic looked around. He could definitely notice that there were some people who were shocked to see him. The blue hedgehog mentally groaned.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here,' Sonic thought until Chris was snapping his fingers in front of his face in attempts to break the hedgehogs daze.

"Sonic, what do you think we should do?"

"Oh, umm…what can we do here? I've never been here before."

Chris mentally sighed. That was true-he never was here before. And it wasn't just because Sonic was gone or didn't want to come, but also because he never really knew when they went…

"Hello, Chris," Sonic spoke. "Earth to Chris; are you in there?" The whole group had stopped at a bench and was sitting down, but Sonic's voice made Chris almost fall.

"Y-yea, I'm fine."

"Wow," Silver commented as he raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but we are going to get NO WHERE with you two." Sonic stuck his tongue out playfully at his older brother and turned to see that a crowd had formed around them.

"Oh no," Tails murmured. "How are we going to get out of this one?"

"Maybe we should shout that Miley Cyrus is on the other side of the mall?" Shadow suggested. Sonic, Knuckles, Danny, Tails, Silver, and Chris busted out laughing while Shadow grinned at his cleverness.

A little girl started walking over to them as their laugher died down to giggles.

"We should REALLY get out of here, though," Sonic whispered, not noticing the girl. "We don't know what may happen if we don't-,"

"Excuse me, mister," the girl spoke with a high but soft voice. "Are you Sonic?" Sonic blinked at the girl and smiled.

"Why yes I am," the blue hedgehog announced. "And what's YOUR name?" The girl giggled, obviously becoming shy now.

"M-my name is Lilly," she answered.

"That's a pretty name."

Chris watched as this conversation took places and was a little bewildered. How could ether of the two just talk to some stranger like they were a friend? The boy knew he may never have THAT kind of bravery.

Soon, a woman walked up to Sonic and the girl and took the girls hand.

"It is great to see you again, Sonic," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry if my daughter is bothering you."

"Oh, she is no bother at all," Sonic replied. "I love little kids." Sonic smiled at the girl and Lilly giggled.

"Bye Sonic," Lilly said with a wave and Sonic waved to the girl as well.

"Aww," Shadow teased. "Sonic made himself a new friend!" Sonic punched him playfully in the arm making the black hedgehog smirk.

"Shut up, Shadow," Sonic whined, unable to keep a smile off of his face.

Soon-for some odd reason- the crowd dwindled to nothing.

"They are gone," Danny stated with a questioning tone.

Tails shrugged. "They probably saw that nothing big was going on, so they just left. I would too. I mean, who in their right mind want to sit there and watch someone sit on a bench with friends?"

Sonic huffed. "The same people who would like to sit there and watch someone get their hair done." The group laughed at this as they stood up to go into one of the stores.

They moved from store to store for a little while before making their way to the food court.

"Hey," Shadow whispered. "Let's see how many samples we can have!"

"I'm already ahead of you!" Sonic agreed as he turned from where he was ahead. "Sheesh, Shadow, speed up your thinking a little!" The others sped up to catch up with him, and when Shadow was at Sonic's side he hit him in the head. "Oww, what was that for?"

"For being a jerk, that's what."

"But it was a joke!"

"So, how does that change anything?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at his smiling brother. "Forget you."

After a few more minutes of bickering between the two brothers, Silver finally intervened and they all went to the people who were carrying the trays. When they saw the talking animals their eyes went wide.

"Y-you're Sonic!" one yelled with excitement. "I thought you were gone!"

"Well," Sonic mumbled, knowing this was an awkward situation. "It will make more sense later, but yes, I did eave for about a year."

"And you are here to stay?"

"No, but I am going to be a regular visitor."

For a second Chris's heart sank, but then he rethought what Sonic said. The blue hedgehog had told the man that he would be a REGULAR visitor…that would be fun, even though it would be more fun if Sonic just stayed.

Suddenly an explosion racked the air and everyone began to scream. Sonic groaned aloud and glared at where the sound came from.

"Why does all of this crazy crap seem to happen when I'm around?" the poor hedgehog complained as he jumped onto a table to see what was going on. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver did the same, and Chris noticed all of their eyes went wide. Chris looked in the same direction they were looking in and his own eyes widened. There was a HUGE robot that rammed through the wall.

"Hello, everyone," an unfamiliar voice spoke through an intercom. "I'm looking for that famous hedgehog, Sonic." Sonic groaned again and slapped his forehead. Even from a far distance, the robot turned its head towards Sonic and launched a giant hand at him. Sonic jumped out of the way and glared at the robot.

"Well, if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" Sonic yelled.

Annime: YAY! ACTION!

Tails: Please review!


	10. Magnets

Annime: Hello, my friends!

Sonic: All the crazy stuff happens to me…

Annime: YEP! I don't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else!

Tails: Wow…she did it herself.

_**Chapter 9**_

Sonic dodged as few more blows before turning into his signature ball. He smashed through the one of the robot's arms and landed near the head where the man who controlled it was located. The blue hedgehog glared at the guy he recognized easily and kicked the glass dome that protected him.

"Come on, Evan," Sonic spat. "Let's take this outside so that no one gets hurt."

Evan laughed. "I may be a jerk, but I still fight with honor." Sonic had A LOT of doubt in his mind about that last statement. But, luckily, Evan turned the robot around and started to walk out the same way he had come in. Sonic yelped in surprise as Evan carried him along.

Chris's eyes went wide with alarm. Sonic knew this guy? How? He still didn't know how he knew Eggman, much less this guy.

"Evan," Tail growled under his breath. "He just doesn't know how to leave Sonic alone, does he?"

Knuckles shrugged, but his eyes showed as much anger as Tail's. "The guy just doesn't give up."

Shadow throws the sun-glasses he had been wearing onto the ground and brushes his football jacket off of his shoulders. (Shadow plays football…) "Chris, make sure to take care of these," Shadow spoke as he eyed the giant hole in the wall of the mall. "I like that jacket." The black hedgehog darted away as fast as he could without his speed shoes. He proved to still be pretty fast, though.

"I going after that idiot," Silver muttered. "Shadow isn't just his name-it's who he is. He follows anyone and everyone he wants. He doesn't let anyone to handle anything alone; even if they need to." The silver hedgehog did as he said he would. Tails shook his head.

"We need to take you home, Chris," Tails said. The fox turned to Knuckles. "You up for smashing any robot that gets in our way to retrieve Amy and the others?"

Knuckles smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

"Ok, Evan, we cannot fight HERE," Sonic tried to explain to the ma in the robot. "These people aren't used to this kind of fighting!"

Evan laughed manically. "And you think I care?" Sonic cursed under his breath at Evan and dodged a rocket that was launched at his head. He looked back to see that it had hit a building.

"Evan, let's take this fight back to our own planet," Sonic coaxed. "Come on! …It will be more fun." Sonic tried to smile in a reassuring way, but Evan shook his head, causing the hedgehog's smile to turn into a frown.

"You know what I want, hedgehog," Evan spoke. "All you have to do is give it to me, and then I can leave." Sonic groaned.

"I CAN'T JUST GIVE IT TO YOU!" Sonic told him with exasperation. "It's PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Evan smirked.

"Well, I guess that means this city's going to be destroyed. Tough break, isn't it?" Evan started firing at every building in sight. Sonic's heart stopped…until hundreds of Shadows came and blocked the buildings. The blue hedgehog spun around to see his two brothers.

"You're using your powers, aren't you?" Sonic asked, already knowing the answer was obvious.

"I REALLY need to draw a picture out for you, don't I?" Shadow questioned. "Of COURSE I am using my powers. Who else do you know who can multiply one's self?" Sonic rolled his eyes and turned his head back to Evan, leaving the question unanswered.

"Well, I do know one thing," Sonic said with a sigh. "He already found me, so using my powers won't really do a lot of damage." He could feel his brothers' eyes burning at the back of his head, obviously waiting for him to REALLY start this fight.

Chris, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Francis, Danny, Cream, and Helen were all racing outside to the car when they saw the robot. It was bigger than they originally thought and the sight of Sonic standing on the building near it caught their eye.

"How did he-," Chris began, but then he remembered that Sonic could run up a building without any real problems.

Tails gripped his hands into fists. "He's really gonna do it, isn't he, Amy?" Chris was confused as Amy nodded.

"I think he is," she whispered. Chris looked back up at Sonic and his eyes went wide. Sonic was surrounded in what looked like electricity. He started to float in the air and just stayed still for a moment. Suddenly, Sonic zipped towards the robot and started to attack it faster than Chris has ever seen him fight one of Eggman's robots. The robot was totaled in only seconds, and, sadly, the man, 'Evan', was still able to get away by using his little dome of glass as an ejection seat. Sonic sighed and floated slowly to the ground. The blue hedgehog wasn't surrounded by electricity anymore, but he did look around nervously.

The road didn't look too bad, and neither did the buildings. The mall only had a huge hole in it, but it seemed to everyone that no one was really hurt.

"Why," Sonic whispered to himself. "Why am I a magnet for all of this?"

"I don't know."

Sonic whirled around to find that the owner of the voice was the red-headed cop who helped in trying to catch him his first night on this planet.

"What?" Sonic pressed.

"I don't know why you are the magnet to all of this," the man said. "But I DO know that you should keep us out of it."

Sonic hung his head. "It's not like I asked him to come here," Sonic murmured. "I tried to get him to take the fight to our own planet, but Evan is too $much of a jerk for that. So, I beat him the quickest way I could." The police officer sighed.

"Don't talk in that tone, Sonic," he said. "You sound like a scared little boy. I know you don't mean for this stuff to happen, and so does everyone else. But, when you get scared, EVERYONE gets scared."

Sonic grimaced. Why did he always have to stay calm?

Annime: I hope you like it!

Amy: Please review!


	11. White House

Annime: I hope you are all still enjoying this!

Sonic: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 10**_

Sonic was getting nervous as he sat with everyone in the limo. They had been asked over the phone by the president to come see, talk with, and have lunch with him. Sonic knew this wasn't a good thing after what had just happened at the mall yesterday. Sonic winced at the memory. He had wanted a nice and normal time here with Chris, Ella, Chuck, and Mr. Tanaka, not an 'adventurous' one.

"We are almost there," Ella said as she sat across from Sonic. Since the Thorndike's lived in California they needed to take a plane and rent a car to go to Washington DC. It always took a few hours.

Ella could tell that the blue hedgehog was a little bit jumpy. She had never seen him like this, so surprise flooded her.

"Will you calm down?" Knuckles snapped at Sonic. "We are all nervous, but just look at you! You are acting as though you're going to court and if they declare you guilty you will spend half your life in prison!"

"I do feel like I'm going to court, though," Sonic murmured. Knuckles blinked.

"Oh, will you shut up? Sheesh, man, you are acting as though you killed someone. Now quit being so blue and calm down."

Sonic looked over at Knuckles with a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Knuckle, you do know that that is actually physically impossible for me, right?"

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "But at least it lightened your mood a little."

"Yeah, Sonic," Tails finally spoke. "You need to just sit back and take a breather." Sonic stuck his tongue out playfully at the fox. Tails did the same back and Amy rolled her eyes.

"You are all just a bunch of children," the pink hedgehog complained. Shadow's head popped up at this.

"Hey," said the black hedgehog defensively. "I didn't say or do anything, so watch your mouth!" Silver rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Calm down, you moron," Silver ordered. "All you are doing is proving her point." Shadow growled at Silver and crossed his arms. Sonic snickered at his oldest brother's actions.

"So," Chris spoke from the front. "How was it when you all found out you were brothers?"

Shadow groaned. "There was a lot of research and blood tests because Sonica had a hard time believing us."

"Two things," Sonic said. "One, with all the crap you two pulled on me I would be CRAZY not to doubt you when you suddenly came to my door and said, 'Hey, you're my brother!'. Second, DO NOT CALL ME SONICA!" Shadow smirked as Sonic tried to launch himself at him. Silver, though, held his younger brother back. "Let me at him, Silver! Let me at him!" Silver rolled his eyes and Shadow laughed.

Chris turned to Tails and raised an eyebrow.

"Do they do this a lot?" he asked the two-tailed fox. Tails looked at the fighting hedgehogs, rolled his eyes, and then turned back to Chris.

"Yea, ALL the time," Tails muttered loud enough for Chris to hear. "It's funny though, until it gives you a headache."

Amy took two rubber bands out of her pocket and flicked the first at Shadow. Shadow yelped at the sting of the rubber band.

Sonic turn to Amy, sat down, and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm good," He told her. Amy rolled her eyes and put the second rubber band in her pocket. Shadow glared at Amy and Sonic before slouching and pouting.

"We are here," Mr. Tanaka announced to everyone as they pulled into the little road that was opened for them. It led to the white house and as some of the passengers of the limo looked out the window they saw a lot of flowers surrounding the white house.

"Wow," Cream said. "This place is so pretty."

"Yea," Rouge agreed. "It's just like I remember it."

The limo pulled to a stop and they all climbed out one at a time. They were welcomed by the president himself as he stood in front of the steps.

"Welcome back," he spoke. "It has been a while."

"You're telling me," Sonic said as he put his hand in the president's for a hand shake. "Have you guys had any excitement since I left?"

"Sadly, yet fortunately, no," the president answered with a laugh. Sonic shrugged, showing his nerves. The president raised an eyebrow at this, but before he could say anything Rouge walks over to the two.

"Hey," Rouge said. "You better remember me." Topaz stepped forward from where she hid behind the president. She blinked with surprise at how Rouge looked. The bat wasn't wearing the regular attire she had worn the first time she was on this planet. Instead, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark purple tank top. She also wore a darker purple belt and a jack to match it.

Topaz was also surprised to see Shadow and another hedgehog she had never met before, and clearly she wasn't the only one.

"Sonic," the president whispered. "Those two-,"

"Don't worry," Sonic reassured him. "They're fine. Actually, they are great. Shadow helped make sure a lot of people weren't hurt and buildings weren't damaged."

The president looked a little taken aback, but made an effort to put on a nervous smile.

"So," Silver said shyly. "Where's the party?" The president honestly smiled and spread his arm towards the white house.

"Just follow me," he told them as he led them into his home. "I hope you are all hungry."

Sonic waited for everyone to pass him before he followed. Silver was in front of him and was giving him worried looks. Sonic had his hands in his pockets as he kept from making eye contact with his brother; he didn't really want to talk about how everything would be ok. He was getting really sick of all those lectures, and he knew that one day they would be wrong.

He had a very funny feeling that that day was coming fast.

Annime: Looks like Sonic's gonna have some issues!

Knuckles: You've been writing this chapter for HOURS.

Annime: Yeah, that happens when you have writer's block.

Cream: PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Pale

Annime: Well, I'm back…

Sonic: What's the matter?

Annime: Never mind it.

Amy: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 11**_

Sonic sat in between Tails and Chris as they ate in a small room of the white house. He tried to keep his feet from bouncing; his nerves were not giving him any room to relax.

"So, Sonic," the president spoke after he had finished his small conversation with Amy and Cream. "Do you think Eggman will come back any time soon?" Sonic shrugged.

"I think he's mostly interested in our planet," Sonic told the president. "It should take a while for him to figure out that we can come here, anyway."

The president blinked. "He doesn't know?" Sonic nodded, silently telling him that it was true.

"He helped us make the machine," Tails informed with a roll of his eyes. "He was feeling very generous, so he says. But he doesn't know it's up and working yet."

The president turned back from the two-tailed fox to the blue hedgehog. "Then who was that who attacked station square?" Sonic's smile fell from his face and he became slightly pale.

"That w-was Evan C-Collins," Sonic stuttered. Everyone fell silent as they looked at Sonic. They didn't know him to be so nervous or shy before.

"You don't need to be so freaked out, Sonic," Tails murmured to his friend. "Just calm down and get some color back in your face." Sonic turned to Tails and blinked.

"I REALLY am not handling this very well?"

Tails shook his head and Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Who is this Evan character?" Topaz pressed as she sat between Rouge and the president.

"Someone you really DON'T wanna get involved with," Rouge answered for Sonic. Topaz sent Rouge a glare.

"I was talking to Sonic," Topaz said. "Now, Sonic, who is this Evan guy?"

"Someone you really DON'T wanna get involved with," Sonic replied with a sheepish grin. Rouge let out a laugh and Topaz rolled her eyes.

"What has he done before?" the president questioned. Sonic thought for a moment.

"He has destroyed many military bases and buildings on our planet," Sonic spoke. "And he has kidnapped me for curtain reasons…" Sonic trailed off not very fond of the story he had opened up.

"For what reasons did he have?" a man sitting next on the other side of the president asked, making Sonic feel as though he was being interrogated. This only helped the teenaged hedgehog become dizzier.

"Did you see ANY clip from when I stopped Evan?" Sonic asked with an 'it's pretty obvious' look on his face. The three (Topaz, the president, and the man-with-all-the-questions) nodded. "Well, then, there's your answer."

Topaz blinked. "How long have you had the power of electricity?"

Sonic shrugged. "I've had it since I was born, I guess."

"And your speed?" the president added.

"It's all the same power," Sonic explained. "The electricity is stored throughout my body, making it possible for me to think fast, pick up extremely heavy things, and run fast. The electricity is stored mainly in my legs, though."

The question-man crossed his arms. "What if we took this electricity out?"

The smiles feel off of every animal's face and Sonic became even paler.

"I…" Sonic tried to say. "I don't know…if my body…would be able to…"

"Run so fast?" Topaz interrupted. Sonic shook his head.

"I don't know if my body could handle it since it was there since I was born," the blue animal finished. The room went quiet again.

"What if it were only gone for a small period of time?" the question-jerk spoke. Sonic looked ghost white from this as he stared wide eyed at the man.

"It doesn't matter," Shadow growled. "No one is going to experiment on him to find out, so get the idea out of your head!" The newly named jerk flinched at the aggressiveness in Shadow's tone and the black hedgehog stood up and squeezed between Tails and Sonic. "And if you even TRY a stunt like that, you will have to go through ME! If you saw the clip from yesterday in station square, you should know that there can be A LOT of me!" Sonic just stared at the ground, not gaining any color in his face. Everyone's eyes were on the two hedgehogs.

"So," said the president, hoping to end the awkward moment. "Do you go to school?"

Tails, getting the hint, smiled at him. "Yes, we all go to the same school."

"Sonic is in track and cross-country, aren't you Sonic," Silver told them. All eyes went to Sonic who was still staring at the ground.

"Hey, buddy," Shadow whispered to his youngest brother. "Are you ok?" Sonic's head snapped up and gave Shadow a questioning look.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Silver just told them that you are in track and cross-country."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and don't forget football."

"You play football?" Topaz joined in with a smile. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, we finally have someone no one can touch on the team," Knuckles complained. "You know how bad we were before I was able to talk him into being on the team? We were EXTREMELY HORRIBLE!"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "They were so bad that Amy and I almost stopped cheerleading for them." Amy laughed at this.

"I didn't want THAT bad of the reputation," Amy agreed. Sonic laughed.

"They played so bad I had a heart attack when Knuckles forced me to join," the blue hedgehog said with a laugh. He may not have had anymore color added to his face, but everyone relaxed at the fact that he was laughing. "And yes, he did force me to join. So don't listen to him when he says he talked me into it." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"So, what kinds of classes do you take?" Chris asked this time.

"You know, the fun ones," Tails spoke with a smirk. "The battle of the sexes-,"

"Advanced classes," Amy corrected. "Advanced Math, Science, English, and History. Some of us take band, choir, or both. Gym class is a 'have to' class, though. Don't listen to Tails; that's not even a class in high school."

Tails shrugged. "Hey, a guy can have a little fun, can't he?"

Annime: XD

Tails: PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Kidnapped!

Annime: Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while. Summer school wears me out!

Sonic: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 12**_

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were playing a game of tag in the garden behind the white house while the others were sitting with the president, Topaz, and the jerk-guy at a table having tea.

"Look at them go," Topaz commented as she watched the three brother jump and dodge the person who was it: Shadow.

"Hold still," Shadow growled as he tried to tag Sonic. The blue hedgehog laughed at his oldest brother and jumped out of the way. Shadow bared his teeth and turned to trying to catch Silver. They all knew by the way the game was going that Silver was the slowest, and he was the easiest target.

"Hey!" cried Silver after a close call of being caught. "So close…yet so far."

Sonic snickered, making Shadow even angrier than before. Shadow turned around to find his younger brother standing there with a smirk. The black hedgehog then caught Sonic off guard by tackling him to the ground.

"Oww!" shouted Sonic. The two began to wrestle, causing the humans at the table to become alarmed.

"Are they going to be ok?" the president asked Amy. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Sonic with his teasing and Shadow with his aggressiveness creates a show for all to see," Rouge said. "All we need is some popcorn." Tails chuckled a bit at this as everyone continued to watch the two who were rolling on the ground.

"Learn how to play fair!" Shadow ordered as he hit Sonic in the face. Sonic's eyes widened and he pinned Shadow to the ground.

"I WAS playing fair!" Sonic corrected. "So don't FREAKING HIT ME!" Sonic's hand became a fit of lightning as tried to hit Shadow. Luckily, Shadow was able to move in time for Sonic's fist to collide with the ground instead of his fist. Sonic didn't move as he still sat on top of his brother with his knuckles on the ground. The few who were sitting at the table were in shock. Silver cautiously walked up to his two brothers.

"Sonic?" Silver spoke. "Are you ok?"

Sonic's green eyes were the widest of them all as he sat and just stared at his hand.

"Umm…Sonic?" said Shadow. "Are you ok?" Sonic lifted his hand off the ground and stared at it. He was wearing his white rubber gloves, so how was he able to do that? The blue hedgehog then looked at Shadow.

"How?" whispered Sonic. "How did that happen?" Shadow blinked, unable to answer the question.

"Well," Silver spoke up for the black hedgehog. "Sometimes electricity can be so strong in penetrates through things that can't conduct electricity."

"But how did it happen?" Sonic repeated. "That wasn't supposed to happen! I didn't make a lightning fist-it just happened! But how-HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Sonic fell backwards off of Shadow and clutched his head. Amy and the other talking animals rushed over to Sonic while the humans stood from their chairs, but before anyone could really do anything a huge shadow engulfed the sky. Everyone looked up to find a huge ship hovering over them. It was large and metallic like Eggman's. Sonic didn't move at all while the others around him gasped.

"Get inside," Amy ordered. For a few seconds no one did anything; they just stood there. "I SAID GET INSIDE!" This time everyone complied and rushed to the white house…except for Sonic. Amy turned around and ran to him. "Sonic, you need to get up. He's back; he's back to try and kidnap you." Sonic finally looked up at the sky and jumped to his feet. He took the girl's hand and raced into the white house.

Once inside, Sonic and Amy were escorted to a safe room where the others were waiting.

"Why does everything happen when you are here!" the jerk-guy questioned Sonic when he finally arrived. "Everything was peaceful until you came back!"

"Wow, you're a big help in my life right now," Sonic murmured. "I've been a target for a lot of people for a long time," he answered louder. "It's not my fault."

"You're fault or not I think it would be in the president's best interest to make sure this doesn't happen," the guy continued. "And he should do this by making sure you aren't allowed here ever again."

Sonic crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"You couldn't do that, not even the government," Sonic told him. "They aren't in control of the portal and who can come and go. They can't tell me I'm not allowed to visit, either."

The jerk-guy smirked mockingly. "I highly doubt that those who are in control of the portals are more powerful than the president. Who are they anyway?"

"They are-," but a huge crash at the door stopped Sonic from continuing. They all gasped when they found robots standing at the doorway. The blue hedgehog growled and went into a fighting position.

"Target is sighted," spoke one of the robots. "Open fire!" A huge bubbled shot from one of the robot's guns it held and captured Sonic.

"Hey," Sonic cried. "Let me out!"

"No," the same robot spoke again. "And don't think you can escape. It is electric prof. Amy and the others can't smash through it either." The robots turned and rushed away.

"Huh?" Sonic yelled as the bubble started to follow the robots.

Amy ran after them, along with Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge. Tails growled and turned down the hallway on the opposite way to get the X-Tornado.

"Oh no," Cream whimpered. "This is not good."

The humans turned to her wide eyed.

"We have to go after him!" Cream shouted. She dashed down the hallway where Amy had gone. The humans followed her, not having the slightest idea what was going on.

"Let him go!" Shadow demanded as he punched one of the robot's heads off. The other two ignored him and continued on. Silver tripped another robot and kicked its head off too, but this didn't stop the last one. It suddenly teleported with the yelling Sonic to where they all predicted was the huge ship.

Annime: Sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG but I hope you like this!


	14. Explosions

Annime: I'm back!

Sonic: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

An explosion filled the air and a blinding light made everyone cover their eyes. Once they were able to, they looked up to see that the explosion had come from the giant ship that hovered in the air.

"Sonic must be fighting back!" Cream exclaimed. Another explosion erupted into the air, and a bolt of electricity shot up from the air craft. It made a crackling sound as it went higher into the sky.

"Yep; that's him fighting back, all right," Shadow agreed.

"Yea," Knuckles added, "and he seems ticked."

The ship looked as if it was about to fall from the sky. Topaz became panicked as she realized this.

"If that thing falls then everyone could get hurt!" The blonde woman pointed out.

"Where is Tails with the Tornado?" Rouge asked with worry very evident in her tone of voice. Right after this question passed through her lips, another air ship flew into everyone's view. Cream cried out with joy as the plane was recognized to be the Tornado.

"How does he always have that on the scene so fast?" the jerk-guy wondered aloud.

Amy crossed her arms and answered, "We always have the X-Tornado close by just in case something like this happens. You know how accidents like this can happen."

The jerk-guy nodded and bared his teeth. "Yea and this is all Sonic's fault! Can't any of you see that he is what causes everyone to be in danger?"

Silver turned to the man and tried his hardest not to punch him in the face. "This is NOT Sonic's fault, so get that through your stupid head!"

The jerk went silent as he crossed his arms. The talking animals glared up at him.

"Come on," Knuckles muttered. "Sonic probably needs our help."

Sonic raced through the giant ship towards what he hoped was still the control room.

"I hope he didn't get smart and change where the rooms are on me," Sonic murmured as he dodged the security robots that were trying to shoot him with ray guns. "And he needs to get a little original with how he secures this place." The blue hedgehog sped up when he reached the door he wanted to get through and turned into his signature ball. The hedgehog crashed into the door and destroyed it. The room he was now in had different controls and computers on the other side. Sonic stopped spinning in a ball and stood on both feet. He rushed to the computers and hurriedly looked for the switch that controlled the security robots. The blue animal regretted destroying the door instead of locking it as the robots came towards him.

"Yes!" Sonic shouted as he flipped he needed switch. The robots stopped in their tracks and Sonic gave a sigh of relief. He then went to the other controls and smirked. "This is too easy." Sonic then stopped in his own tracks at that thought. "This IS too easy…is this all a trap?" The blue hedgehog hesitantly went back to typing commands into the controls. A hologram appeared above the controls to work as a computer screen.

"Hello, Sonic," Evan said as he spoke on the screen. "If you think this a trap right now, then you are correct. I'm not there at the moment because the ship is about to blow up in 5 minutes. You don't think I want to kill myself, do you?" A count down showed itself at the bottom left corner of the screen and Sonic growled and hit the metal area under the controls' buttons. "Oh, don't think you will be able to fly the ship out of the city in time, either, because you won't be able to fly this ANYWHERE." The blue hedgehog's eyes widened. "So, be creative and have fun!" Evan disappeared from the screen and the countdown covered where he was at. Sonic went back to pressing the buttons of the computer.

"I'm in so much trouble," Sonic muttered. "And this time I'm not the only one who could be going down."

Tails tried to shoot the giant air craft that was damaged-yet somehow still hanging in the air- but a force field kept everything from hitting it.

"Tails, what's going on?" Amy asked as she stood on the ground and used a communicator.

"I'm not sure," the fox told her. "But it looks like a force field is protecting it from outside forces while it also keeps everything inside up in the air by using anti-gravity." Amy blinked along with the others around her that heard what he two-tailed fox said.

"Well, come down and get us," Silver politely ordered.

"Ok," Tails replied. He turned his wheel and went to gently land near the others.

Sonic tried every switch and every idea he had, but nothing seemed to work. He finally found the separate controls for the shield and noticed that it wasn't just any ordinary force field.

"So, THAT'S how this thing is staying up in the air," Sonic muttered. An idea flashed into his mind, causing his fingers to fly across the controls. "There; that should do it." The blue hedgehog looked at the countdown clock and frowned. It only read ten seconds. "Well, I guess I AM the only one going down this time."

"Come on, we have to hurry up," Knuckles said in a hurry to climb onto the X-Tornado. "The ship should already be gone, but it's not moving at all. Something must be going on up there!" No one argued as they followed the red talking animal.

Sonic crouched down, shielded himself with electricity, and braced himself for the grand finale.

"What do you think is going on?" Cream questioned as she watched her other friends fly off to the air craft to help Sonic.

"I'm not sure, Cream," Chuck said. "But I have a feeling that it's not good."

"Four," Sonic whispered. "Three…two…one."

_**Boom!**_

The ship didn't just explode in one area, it exploded all together! The force field kept everything from hurting the innocent people on the outside, which really confused Tails.

"What?" they all yelled.

"That's not right!" Tails shouted. "If it exploded then it would have destroyed itself and everything around it…unless…!"

"Sonic messed with the controls," Silver whispered with fear for his younger brother.

Annime: I hope you liked it!

Cream: Please review!


	15. Docks

Annime: It's time to figure out what happened to Sonic!

Sonic: (sweat drop)

Tails: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 14**_

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked as the explosion rippled in the area it was enclosed in. Tear fell down everyone's checks as worry flooded their minds and hearts.

"That's idiot," Shadow growled out of love for his youngest brother. "How stupid can one person get?" Silver was silent as he stared at the ship. Slowly, the shield disintegrated and the ships pieces fell from the sky like rain. There was no sign of Sonic anywhere to be seen.

"He can't be," Tails whispered. "After everything we have been through…this can't be how it ends."

"You're right," Silver agreed with Tails. "This CAN'T be the end. Sonic might not always think ahead, but he thinks best on his feet. He's somewhere-we just have to find him."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Rogue asked. "When that guy doesn't want to be found, then he isn't found."

"I learned not to play hide-and-go-seek with him the hard way," Knuckles joked half-heartedly as, trying to lighten the mood at least a little bit.

"I don't know how we would find him," Silver admitted. "But we just have to."

Sonic gave a sigh of relief as he lay on the roof of a tall building.

"I'm glad I was able to make a good enough shield in time," Sonic murmured to himself. "If I didn't, who knows what would have happened? I just know one thing, though: That was a REALLY close call." The blue hedgehog sat up and looked around. Everything seemed to be in one piece. He slowly stood up and walked over to the edge of the building. "I need to finish this stupid fight with Evan before anyone gets hurt…and I need to do it ALONE." The hedgehog gave a sigh and massaged his temples. "I gotta do what I gotta do, don't I?"

Amy, Chris, and the others hurried as they searched through the remains of the large air craft in hopes of finding their friend. They looked high and low for almost half an hour before Knuckles threw a piece of metal at a wall of a building.

"Where is he?" Knuckles asked, although he knew for a fact that no one around him had the answer. "He couldn't have gotten that far!"

"Unless he was running," Cream corrected. "If he's running to or from someplace, then he could be miles away."

Knuckles punched the wall in anger as he growled. "First he hunts him down on this planet and then they make a ship he is in blow up? What's wrong with Evan?"

Silver could only shrug, unable to answer any of the questions that had been asked.

Sonic hopped from one building to another as fast as he could. No one was able to notice the blue blur on the roofs unless they felt the strong breeze that followed him. The hedgehog went in the direction his instincts told him to go in hopes to find Evan's base.

'That jerk probably has his base somewhere in or near water,' Sonic thought bitterly. 'Why can't anything be easy for me?'

"I can't believe this," Shadow muttered. "He could be anywhere. If only Evan would leave him alone-," Shadow stopped talking as an idea came to him. "Evan…he went to go stop Evan!"

"All by himself?" questioned Chris. Shadow nodded.

"Of course!" exclaimed Chris. "He wouldn't want us to get into a dangerous situation."

Tails crossed his arms. "Yea, but after all we went through together he should know by now that we can handle it."

Silver shook his head. "Tails, this is no time to be pointing out the obvious like that. We need to get going if we are going to find Sonic before he gets HIMSELF into a dangerous situation."

Sonic covered his eyes as he looked out across the plains. Farther ahead of these plains laid the ocean along with docks for the boats that were out in the water. He jumped off of the small building he was standing on and landed on the ground.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that this is going to be a trap," Sonic murmured as he walked carefully to the docks. "I'm also getting the feeling that Shadow is going to kill me when I get back…and that the others are going to help." The hedgehog sighed. "They are going to be so ticked at me."

Once Sonic had reached the loading docks, he went to where one of the loading areas was empty. He looked out into the water, wincing at the sight.

"Man, Evan has me stuck now," Sonic muttered to himself. "And I bet he knows it, too."

Suddenly, bubbles appeared from below him and he looked down with curiosity. He tilted his head and sat down on the wooden dock. The hedgehog was very hesitant as he landed where the bubbles were coming from. Then, he was sucked inside.

Tails climbed into the X-Tornado and started the engines. Silver jumped into the seat behind him while Amy and Cream took the seats all the way in the back. Chris and the other humans were going to follow in the cars.

"Where do you think Sonic went to look for Evan?" Tails asked as they finally started to fly through the air.

"Somewhere Sonic would be too scared to go," Silver answered. "And I think that it's an obvious location."

"The water," Tails spoke, echoing the white hedgehog's thoughts.

"Exactly," Silver agreed.

Shadow- who was standing on the plane along with Knuckles- walked over and knocked on the glass cover where Tails and Silver were sitting.

"I think there may be some loading docks to the east," the black hedgehog told them. "This IS Washington DC, so it must not be too far from where we are now."

Tail's nodded. "To the docks we go."

"Wait," Amy spoke through the communicator. The pink female had heard the whole conversation. "What if this is a trap?"

"Then so be it," spat Shadow. "If we were in Sonic's position, he would be doing the same thing."

Annime: Ok, I have a poll on my profile. If you want to, you can go and vote!

Amy: Please review!


	16. Remote Smashing

Annime: Hello!

Sonic: HEY! I fell into the water and no one said anything? I'm REALLY feeling the love, guys! (Sarcasm)

Annime: Oh suck it up!

Tails: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 15**_

"Ahh!" screamed Sonic as he fell into the water. Instead of finding himself underwater like he normally would, he instead found himself in a small metal room. The only thing that the blue hedgehog could call it was a pod…or maybe a submarine type machine. He looked up to find a clear like material above him that led to the outside world. Sonic reached up and was surprised to figure out that his hand could go through it. "I've seen one of these before! Yea, it might have been a while, but I definitely remember Evan using this thing. Its invisible when programmed to be and the 'door' doesn't let anything but large solid objects inside." The hedgehog looked towards the other side of the pod and found a hatch-like door. A smirk appeared on Sonic's face, but it was gone in seconds.

'What if this is a trap?' Sonic thought. 'Oh, who am I fooling? Of COURSE it's a trap! I just need to get in and out before I get snapped like a mouse.' He then kicked the hatch with as much force as he could muster and raced into what looked like a hall way. 'Well, this is gonna be fun…'

"INTRUDER ALERT!" yelled the announcement system. It repeated itself over and over again, and Sonic cursed out loud.

"Great!" he muttered. "So much for not getting snapped; man how stupid can I get?" Sonic then ran like a bullet down the hallway and took a right turn.

"Sir," a female robot spoke to her master. "Sonic has arrived."

"Good," Evan said, pleased. "Make sure you lead him straight here, to me." Evan placed a hand on the arm rest of his chair, pushed against the wood, and leant over to the other side. "He will be my honored guest."

Sonic huffed as he made another sharp right turn as robot guards tried to catch up with him. Knowing they were probably leading him towards Evan, he jumped backwards, soring over them, and landed lightly on his feet. Just as fast as before, he darted the way he had come. The robots- of course- followed him like rapid dogs. The blue hedgehog knew he couldn't keep this up forever, but he hoped he could at least do this long enough to make it to his target.

"Sir," the female robot spoke to her owner again. "Sonic seems to be going a different direction then you planned."

Evan smirked. "No, he's not going to get away that easily."

Sonic did a hop step as a shot from a ray gun almost hit him in the foot. Then, suddenly, the floor fell from underneath him and he landed in a tunnel. He looked up to watch as the trap door shut above him. The hedgehog scowled as he looked around the now dark tunnel. He reached over to the wall to use it as a guide.

'There's no way out of it,' Sonic thought. 'I'm going to have to go right to Evan.' The scene of what would happen once he reached Evan play in his mind. Over and over again, he went over what steps he would need to take and what words he would have to say to trick Evan. Sonic knew he needed to beat Evan in this game.

The blue hedgehog finally reached the point where a light showed from a little farther down the tunnel. Letting go of the wall, he started to walk faster. He needed to blink once he got into the brighter room, but he could still see that Evan was clearly sitting in a thrown-like chair in front of him.

"Hello, Sonic," Evan said as he spread his hands apart. "Welcome; take a seat and make yourself comfortable. The man then moved his hand to jester towards the long table. Sonic looked closely at all the chairs as he tried to decide which one would be the safest to sit in.

"Sonic," Evan spoke calmly. "If I wanted to do something I would have already done it. There's no need to check the chairs or table; they aren't rigged." Sonic narrowed his eyes at him, but decided that he had no better option. The hedgehog took the seat directly across from the evil man.

"What DO you want from me?" Sonic questioned. "You had to come here for SOME reason."

"Yes, I actually did," Evan stated with a smirk. "I thought if I targeted you here then the Earth would try to bargain with me; if they give me you, then I would leave."

"You're lying."

Evan chuckled. "You always seem to know when I lie."

"You do it a lot."

"Would you believe me if I said that this was all for the fun of it?"

"No."

"What if it WAS true?"

"I would say you are one BIG jerk."

"Indeed I am. But you are right; that's not my reason for coming here."

"Then what was it, Evan. Just spit it out already."

"Ahh, don't push me, Sonic. You are in no position to threaten me or be rude to me."

Sonic shrugged, showing Evan his cocky nature. Evan rolled his eyes.

"Any way," Evan continued. "To answer your question, I have a good reason to come here." Evan stood up from his chair and walked to his right. He walked slowly, but Sonic knew he was making his way towards him. "There are multiple portals that lead to and from this world-,"

"And you want to use them to take over different planets," Sonic finished for him. Evan nodded.

"Yes, my hedgehog friend, but I need a lot of power to do that…and that's where you fit in." Evan was now standing close to Sonic with his smiling face close to the hedgehogs. Sonic gave him a clearly fake smile.

"Well, that is not gonna happen." Sonic punched Evan in the face, and- as fast as he could- he pulled a remote out of Evan's pocket. "You should have remembered that I know you- you ALWAYS keep your remote for you robots in your pocket." Sonic threw the remote to the ground and crushed it with his foot. "How about you try to catch me now?" With this, he ran out of the room and down the tunnel where he had come from.

Annime: I need to finish my stories! I REALLY do!

Sonic: Oh no- she's at that point where she has new ideas and wants to write about them.

Amy: Well, please review!

Annime: I already started some stories!

Sonic: (Sweat drop)


	17. Knocking Down the Doors

Annime: Hello world!

Sonic: Try not to rush this like you did that one chapter in Ashes and Fire.

Annime: Yeah, yeah, I know!

Amy: Annie doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 16**_

Sonic looked up, knowing that the exit to the tunnel was above him even though he couldn't see it. He rolled himself into a ball and rammed through the metal that blocked him from getting out.

Evan scowled as he stood up on uneasy feet. He looked around with one eye while the other was covered.

"Da*n it!" the evil genius yelled as he brought both hands to his sides. This action revealed the black eye and broken pair of glasses Sonic's fist had made appear. "He out smarted me…again." The last part came out as a whisper as Evan shook. "That's it- he is NOT getting away this time, even if I have to stop him myself!"

Sonic dodged the deactivated robots as he raced through the halls of the building. A smirk was painted across his face; he knew that he would get out of this situation in one piece.

Evan stood at the computers that showed all of the live security footage. A blue blur appeared on screen after screen as it ran in a curtain direction. The man still shook with anger as he watched Sonic get further and further towards his goal.

"What is it?" Evan wondered aloud. "What does Sonic intend on doing?"

Tails hit the side of his compartment in the Tornado-X with the side of his fist. They were looking at the water from high in the air. Nothing; they could see absolutely nothing that showed any sigh of life within the lake. The fox surprisingly couldn't either, even though he had a special kind of glasses.

"Dang it," Tails muttered. "Where could he be?"

"Where would Evan be?" Chris asked through the communicator he had in his hand as he stood on the docks. "That's the REAL question, because wherever Evan is…Sonic is too."

"Man, Tails," Amy said with exasperation over the communicator. "He's probably UNDER THE WATER."

Tails massaged his temples. "Amy, this area is not deep enough for me not to spot it with these glasses. If there was a base underneath the water we would be able to see it."

"How do you know it's even here?"

"No matter how smart Evan is, he will ALWAYS have a simple weakness: laziness. We all know that the mad-man is 20 times lazier than Eggman, so he won't go that far out into the ocean because it would be too much work. Not to mention it would take too much time."

"How do we know he didn't already build a base here way before we came to this planet the FIRST time?" Amy countered. "We also ALL KNOW that he has had control of a portal machine for years now."

"Either way he would have been too lazy to make it too deep in the ocean. His patience is extremely thin too, so whatever Evan wants to do needs to be done fast or he loses his interest in it all together."

"So if he doesn't catch Sonic in a curtain amount of time he may not want to capture him at all?" Chris questioned hopefully. Tails shook his head.

"It may be temporarily, but we tried that already and it didn't work," Tails corrected. "Obviously there are exceptions to the rule, but this won't be. I guarantee you that."

Amy sighed. "Fine- whatever you say. But, they have to be down in that water somewhere."

Silver was very quiet as he overheard Tails talking with Amy…or more like arguing with Amy.

"The base is invisible," the silver hedgehog finally stated.

Sonic stopped at a door that was clearly locked up nice and tight. He stared at it for a moment before taking calm steps towards it. On the left side was a lock that could only be opened by a passcode of numbers and letters. Sonic glanced from the door to this device. He reached over and started pressing in numbers and letters randomly.

Evan's eyes widened as he realized which door the blue hedgehog was standing in front of. He knew this was bad. Then the evil man smiled.

"There's no way he will be able to find out the password," Evan said with relief. "Especially since he's not even looking at it and pressing random buttons."

Sonic continued to stare at the door and press the numbers and letters randomly. Evan watched amused at how stupid the hedgehog could get. Suddenly, though, Sonic's fingers got faster and faster until, finally, Evan only recognized them as blue blurs. The man's icy-blue eyes went wide.

'Oh no,' Evan thought. 'He's going to cause the system to malfunction!'

"Invisible," Tails mumbled. The fox then snapped his fingers. "That's it! It HAS to be invisible! He's done that before too! Silver, you're a genius!" Silver shrugged and scratched his head. His shy personality showed when he stayed quiet.

Tails pressed one of the buttons on his control panel and a compartment opened. A pair of heat detecting glasses lay inside and the fox put them on. "Let's do this!"

The device which Sonic was pressing random buttons into exploded all of a sudden from overheating. The hedgehog smiled.

"Oh Evan," Sonic teased. "I know you are watching me, and I know you know where short cuts are to get into this room. Why don't you come and get me?" He then lifted his foot and kicked the door with great force. The door fell over like a pillow, and the hedgehog entered just as calmly as when he stepped to the door. "I'm waiting!" Sonic teased at a louder volume. "And you will never guess where I am!"

Tails flew near the docks. He had been rechecking the area for about 10 minutes now and so far was unsuccessful. The two tailed-fox looked closely at every dock until he found something strange under the water near it.

"Ready or not, here we come," Tails murmured.

"Oh wait," Sonic said as he pretended that he made a miscalculation. "You DO know where I am, don't you? I'm in the MAIN control room!"

Annime: Now this story is getting closer and closer to the end.

Sonic: Remember not to rush it like in Ashes and Fire!

Annime: I know, I know!

Amy: Please review!


	18. Flooding the Halls

Annime: Hi again!

Sonic: Remember-

Annime: DON'T RUSH THIS! I know, I know!

Tails: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 17**_

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Evan shouted at the screen where he could see Sonic smirking and walking towards the controls. The evil genius shook with anger as he pressed a button of his own. A door slid open out of nowhere in the wall on the left of the computer. Evan entered the secret passage way as plans of what to do to Sonic went through his mind.

Sonic looked over the main controls looking for that special switch.

"Oh," Sonic said with a smile. "There it is!" He pulled the switch and an alarm rang through the whole base. "WHOOPS!" The hedgehog laughed.

Then, a door way appeared in the wall on the other side of the room. Sonic spotted this, crossed his arms, and leant against the controls he had mentally claimed as his own. Evan walked into the room by using the door way and glared angrily at the blue 'boy'.

"What…did…you…DO?" Evan snarled as he stalked over to the hedgehog.

"I filled a switch," Sonic answered simply. "And soon, this place will flood because of it." Evan stopped in his tracks and his simply. "And soon, this place will flood because of it." Evan stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide.

"What?" Evan asked in disbelief. "But…neither one of us can get out of here now! There's no time! Even with your super-sonic speed you have a low percent chance to get out of here with the way I made this place! Why would you do something like that; you practically committed suicide!"

"I know what I'm doing, Evan," Sonic spoke simply. "You shouldn't underestimate someone more than one. Although, you HAVE already done that multiple times in the past…"

Evan stared at Sonic. "I know perfectly well that you cannot swim. What game are you trying to play with me?"

"What makes you think this is a game?" Sonic countered. "Well, it's possible. Good thing I'm winning though."

Evan gapped. "But you aren't even TRYING to run!"

Water started to poor into the room from both the main entrance and the secret passage way. After only a few seconds, Sonic and Evan's feet were under water. Evan looked around the room frantically.

'What is he looking for?' Sonic wondered as he continued to stand where he was. The hedgehog had no need to try and get away. Evan finally stopped looking around and ran towards something that hung on the wall. 'A safety boat,' the hedgehog realized. He pointed to the safety boat and out of that finger shot electricity. At that same moment, Evan grabbed the object and was shocked instead.

"Oww," Evan cried. "What was that for?"

"You aren't going anywhere," Sonic told him as the water went to his hip.

Tails landed the Tornado-X on the docks; this drew a LOT of attention. Chris and the rest of the humans that were looking for Sonic came running to the air craft.

"What are you doing on the ground, Tails?" Chuck questioned. "You need to look from the air!"

"I found him though!" Tails shouted for them all to hear as he jumped to the ground. "He's in an invisible base under the water near one of the docks!"

"Which one is it?" asked Chris. "We need to go get him!" Tails nodded.

"Just follow me!" the orange fox told them. He then took off towards the area he spoke of.

Sonic coughed out water as he stretched his neck to breath. Evan was panicking as he stayed afloat by kicking his legs while the young hedgehog tried to float on his back. Let's say that Sonic's idea wasn't working as well as he wanted it too…

"There's another switch over there that can stop this, Sonic," Evan said with a begging voice. "If you go pull it then I will let you go and I'll never attack you on this planet again!"

Sonic was silent for a moment. "It's not that simple, Evan. This could take care of everything for good."

"No," Evan murmured. "You can't kill me!" Sonic raised an eyebrow even though the human couldn't see it.

"I don't wanna kill you," the blue hedgehog objected. "I just wanna…get you in trouble, I guess." Evan looked at Sonic with confusion. What was this hedgehog up to?

Tails raced to the edge of the dock and looked over the edge. All of the others were behind him waiting.

"He should be down there somewhere," Tails spoke as he pointed to the water. "That's where the base is!"

Suddenly, a huge explosion filled the air and everyone looked up. There, floating in the sky was Sonic. He was covered with electricity and in his arms he carried a man. Everyone gapped.

"He has Evan!" Shadow pointed out as Sonic came flying over to the docks. He landed lightly on his feet and dropped Evan like he was a sack rocks. All of the young hedgehog's friends came running over to him. Once he was there, Shadow growled at his youngest brother.

"What is wrong with you?" Shadow demanded. "What were you thinking, doing something like that? Don't you realize that you could have been killed?"

Sonic looked over at his oldest brother as the electricity covering his body decreased into nothing.

"It's over," Sonic announced. "Someone, can you call the police? We need Evan arrested."

Shadow bared his teeth as the president pulled out his phone to do as Sonic asked.

"You didn't answer my questions," Shadow snapped. "Now, tell me, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Sonic stared at Shadow for a minute. "I was thinking that I better not mess up or Shadow will rip my head off."

Shadow blinked. "You mean…you had this all figured out?"

"Not entirely," Sonic corrected with a shrug. "I went by ear until the very end when I flooded the base. THAT went as I had planned."

"You flooded the base?" Silver repeated. Sonic nodded.

"I don't think I'm going to have to deal with him for a LONG time."

Annime: The next chapter is the epilogue!

Sonic: At least she didn't rush it…

Tails: This took her hours to do!

Annime: I think I do my best when it takes me hours…

Cream: Please review!


	19. Epilogue

Annime: Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of my first ever Sonic the Hedgehog story! Well, actually…it's the epilogue…

Sonic: Annime doesn't own Sonic X or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Epilogue**_

Chris watched as his friends packed their bags to go back home. Their last few days together after what happened with Evan were peaceful and relaxing, but they needed to go back to their on planet.

"Are you SURE you have to go back?" Chris asked for the millionth time as he stood in the garage. He didn't want to sound like he was whining. And anyway, who could blame the boy? He missed his friends when they left the last time, and he knew he would miss them this time too.

"Sorry Chris," Knuckles said. "But we have school tomorrow. Our break is over."

"Yeah," Tails agreed. "And don't forget about the portal. Trust me when I tell you that this won't be the last time you see us."

Sonic walked into the garage with a book bag in his hand that held his stuff in it. He then moved towards Tails to see what was going on.

"So, we are going to make the portal here to go home?" Sonic questioned. Tails nodded.

"Yep," the fox replied. "And then I'm going to give them a remote so they can create a portal to our world too."

"Sweetness," Sonic spoke approvingly. "This is going to be AWESOME." The hedgehog dropped his bag on the floor and sat on it as he waited for the others. Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long.

Amy, Cream, and Rouge came stalking into the room with their belongings in hand. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were already there before Sonic was.

"Are we ready?" Amy asked as she looked around. Everyone gave a nod, so Tails opened the portal. The colors inside swirled around and Cream giggled.

"It's really pretty," the young girl commented. She then stepped over to the portal, waved at her human friends, and went through to her own planet. Knuckled went next, followed by Silver, Shadow, Amy, Rouge and Tails.

"Remember to close it once and Tails.

"Remember to close it once you go through, Sonic," the fox reminded the blue hedgehog as he tossed him the remote.

"Don't worry, Tails," Sonic reassured. "I'll remember." The two-tailed fox gave a nod and went through the portal himself. Sonic turned to the humans and smiled.

"Thanks for everyone's help," he said, becoming a little shy.

"You take care, Sonic," Ella told him.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, come by sometime."

Sonic continued to smile and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I'm planning on coming to see you tomorrow," he explained with a laugh. "So, I guess I'll see ya then." He turned around, gave a backwards wave, and stepped over into his own world.

Annime: I hope you liked this story! Thank all of you who reviewed this story!

The entire cast: PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ANNIME'S OTHER STORIES!


End file.
